Wonderful Tonight
by Lulu-ichigo
Summary: LloydxMilly. Maybe he loved her after all. Songfic. please RxR. anonymous reviews are accepted.


Disclaimer: I do not own code geass and any of its characters. and i do not own the song either. XD

A/N: besides Shirley and Lelouch, the pairing I really wanted to be a legit couple is LloydxMilly. They're just so cute together. (Or maybe I just have fetish for geniuses?)

Anyway, this is a complete fluff. So enjoy.

To everybody else, today is an ordinary day. But for Milly Ashford, it is somewhat the opposite.

On this day, Earl Lloyd Asplund is turning thirty.

Today is her fiancé's birthday. Rather, her ex-fiancé.

She thought her ties with him got severed when they broke up. But she had an unexplainable, invisible and unbreakable bond with the Pudding Earl.

While she smiled and forecasted the weather for the day, she wondered if it was alright to visit him, to say 'happy birth day' and give him a nice little gift tied with a neat ribbon, like almost everybody who knew the earl would do. It was relevant, and of course, rational. But will it be alright? Won't it be an odd thing for others to see her, the woman who turned down the marriage that awaited her to the great creator of Lancelot?

At first, she had to admit she didn't like the Earl. He was eccentric and most definitely weird. And an arranged marriage wasn't exactly an acceptable thing to an eighteen year old. But as she knew him better, she discovered something that drew her to him. He always had this smile that was uniquely his, almost similar to a child; he had this peculiar reaction when he sees something new or unusual; and, when he looks at her, it seems that he can see right through her soul.

She was cut off her thoughts when her cell phone rang. It was Suzaku.

'Hey, what time are you going to Professor Lloyd's party?' he asked.

'I don't have an invitation, Suzaku.' She answered.

'Invitations?' the pilot of Lancelot repeated. 'There are no invitations. Professor Lloyd didn't send any. He said they were I quote, "just a waste of time". He told me to call you, to remind you to –'

'Hello? Milly?'

The blonde Ashford blinked. 'Lloyd?'

'You're there! Excellent!' the earl declared in his weird voice. 'Are you alright?'

'What?' she replied.

'You were staring blankly for a few seconds there then they decided to cut your forecast. I was watching you on TV.'

Milly's eyes widened. She remembered she was still in the studio.

"Shit." She cursed silently. The staff was already staring at her. "I ah… I'll call you back."

"Don't bother," he said. "Just drop by and greet me."

"O-okay."

There was no other choice. She was going.

"Happy birthday, Professor Lloyd." Nina greeted, giving her gift to the earl.

"Hmm... is it pudding?" Lloyd asked, shaking the gift.

"Lloyd!" Cecile scolded. "Don't! You might break what's inside!"

"Puddings do not break, Cecile. They're jelly-like." The earl insisted.

"Good Lord!" Cecile exclaimed, putting a hand on her head. "I am not arguing with you today.

"Now now," Suzaku smiled, "let's not be chaotic just for today, okay?"

"Master Lloyd," a maid said, "Lady Ashford is here."

The earl's eyes sparked with interest. "Please let her in."

The maid excused herself, and upon her return, Milly was with her.

The blond smiled. "Long time no see, Lloyd Asplund."

"Yes, it has been a year." The earl smiled back.

"Hello, Suzaku, Miss Cecile, Nina, "she greeted as well.

"I'm glad you made it." Suzaku smiled. "Ah… miss Cecile," he winked.

"Ah, yes, yes," Cecile cleared her throat, "I promised Suzaku to show him my new prototype of a knightmare I was working on," she looked at Nina, "can you look through it too?"

"S-sure," Nina answered.

"Excuse us for a moment," Suzaku escorted the two and exited swiftly.

"A new prototype?" Lloyd said. How come they never informed me with this matter?"

Milly tried to hide her smile. She knew those three were planning to leave them alone in the first place. "You can disturb them latter Lloyd."

"I suppose. Please, sit." He gestured.

The blonde Ashford sat across where the earl sat, smoothing her skirt.

"You look beautiful, Milly." He commented, resting his chin on his hand.

She knew he doesn't really care about a woman's appearance. She knew people only told him to say things like that, because the normal Lloyd wouldn't.

"You needn't to say those words again," she smiled. "We're no longer engaged."

The earl laughed. "I see. Then, take it as praise from an admirer."

Milly blushed and cleared her throat. She never did understand why he made her blush in the simplest of comments. "Anyway," she cleared her throat, "Here's your present." She placed her gift on the little table. "It's your favourite."

"Pudding!" he squealed like a child and grabbed the gift and opened it. "Strawberries and chocolate… Thank you Milly."

"You're welcome." She replied as she watched him devour the pudding she made. She was happy with the decision she made: to cancel their engagement. She knew it was the right choice. She can't be a princess forever; a princess who always needed a prince to save her. She needed to be independent.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You seem to be spacing out quite a lot recently."

"I'm fine." She replied and reached her hand out and wiped the chocolate smudge on Lloyd's chin. "Go on and finish it."

"Milly," he said and looked at her in the eyes. "I wanted to tell you this first."

She was surprised with his sudden change of mood. "What is it?"

"I'm engaged."

His statement left her in a little shock, making her stop.

"It's the Penwoods. I'm engaged to their youngest daughter."

Milly knew the Penwoods, and their youngest daughter, Amelia.

"Since when…?"

"Just yesterday," he sat back. "It was my 'present' from my father."

"Oh." She sat back too, and felt a barrier already growing between them. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." He smiled. "I hope she's as interesting as you."

Milly tried to smile back. But all she could feel was the weight of his words.

"What's the matter?" he inquired. "You look troubled. Are you not feeling well?"

"Yes," she replied on impulse. "I wasn't getting any sleep lately so… I better go." She avoided his eyes and stood. "See you later." She exited quickly, preventing him to say something and stop her from leaving. She ran in the moment when Lloyd could no longer see her. Her tears and sobs came too fast and soon she was struggling to keep herself together. It has been so long since she cried for someone like this.

"What happened?" Suzaku asked the earl, who is sitting by himself.

"She left me again." He smiled and brought his tea cup to his lips.

"You did _something_, didn't you?" Cecile narrowed her eyes.

Lloyd sipped his tea and then stared at it and sat in silence.

Slamming her door, she flung herself on to her bed and wept. Crying wasn't her thing. Milly knew herself; she was the type who didn't show her true feelings. She stands strong even if she wants to give up. But from Nina, she learned to be herself. She didn't pretend anymore.

She wiped her tears, but new ones replaced them.

She wondered why she couldn't do that earlier.

She wondered why she got hurt by his words even though they weren't meant to hurt her.

She tried to sleep it off but when she closes her eyes the only person she sees is him. She tries to dismiss it and shifts and faces her window.

It was raining. Her forecast earlier was wrong.

She smiled bitterly and wiped off her tears that were starting to dry on her cheeks.

Suddenly, she heard something bump on her window. It was quite forceful, enough to knock her window open. She tried to scream but only a gasp went out of her lips.

A miniature Knightmare fell to the ground, and then pushing itself up, managed to move toward her drawer. It shot little cables to the top of the drawer and moved itself up and knocked down some perfumes.

Milly squinted. The knightmare was designed after Suzaku's Lancelot.

The little Lancelot pushed its head and a melody filled her room.

"That's the little model I first made of Lancelot." Lloyd, who was leaning on her door said.

"Lloyd?" Milly called out in surprise.

Lloyd walked to her and placed her hands on his shoulders and placed his on her waist and started a slow dance.

It's late in the evening

She's wondering what clothes to wear

She puts on her make-up

And brushes her long blond hair

And then she asks me, "Do I look alright?"

And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight.

"Lloyd?" Milly called out his name with a confused tone.

"Do you not want me to marry Miss Penwood?" he asked.

Milly's eyes widened, and then avoided his stare. "Do I act that way?"

"You cried and left me so suddenly." He answered. "What am I going to think?"

Milly lowered her eyes. He _saw_ her. There was no escape now. "I have no right to stop you from marrying. Amelia is a good woman. She's bright and beautiful. You two make good pair."

"But you don't want me to marry her, do you?"

"… I approve of your marriage to her." She finally said, looking in to his eyes.

"I'm not asking if you approve. I'm asking if you want me to marry her."

We go to a party

And everyone turns to see

This beautiful lady

Walking around with me

And then she asks me, "Do you feel alright?"

And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

"Tell me the truth. No more pretending." He stopped their dance.

Milly couldn't take her eyes away from him. "If I say I don't want to, will you cancel the engagement?"

"Yes." He answered quickly. His reply shocked her. She stood there looking at him, startled.

"I…" she started and paused, "I don't want you to marry her."

Lloyd smiled. "Alright. Alright." He pulled her close to him, and danced again.

I feel wonderful

Because I see the live light in your eyes

And the wonder of it all

Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

"Is it alright? For you to turn the engagement down?" she asked.

"Its an arranged one anyway. Its alright." He smiled and brushed her hair.

Milly wondered why he didn't bother to ask her why she didn't want him to marry.

"I'm sorry," Milly said, "I must have disturbed you. Today is your birth day after all."

"Birth days, new years and Christmas; it's all the same to me." He said. "It's no big deal."

"Lloyd?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you ever get married? You've already turned down two engagements."

"I'm already married; to my work, to science."

Milly smiled. He never changed.

It's time to go home now

And I've got an aching head.

So I give her the car keys

And she helps me to bed.

And then I tell her as I turn off the light,

I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.

Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

"Will you be my second wife, Milly?" he asked as the song ended.

Milly looked at him, surprised once again. "I won't settle for that."

Lloyd laughed. "I figured so."

"What a lousy proposal," she turned away and crossed her arms. "I won't marry you if you don't –"

Suddenly, she found herself in his arms once again, deep in to a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered as he broke the kiss. "Marry me."

Milly blushed and replied. "Alright."

The rain clouds went away with her not noticing it. Her forecast came true after all.

*fin*

A/N: was it lousy like Lloyd's proposal? Well, please write something in the reviews. I'll appreciate it very much. Thank you.


End file.
